


Practicing

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: A baby?!





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is a strange place sometimes

“Hey Bas?” The softness in Kurt’s tone made Sebastian roll over and face him with a questioning noise

“What’s up elfie?” He reached his hand towards him and squeezed the paler man’s hand gently 

“What do you think about having a baby soon?”

“I’m pretty sure you can’t get pregnant now matter how much we practice Elfie” Sebastian joked playfully, while his eyes searched Kurt’s face “But we can start looking at surrogates and adoption if you are sure that you’re ready. Don’t rush this for me okay?”

“Alright” Kurt replied softly and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips


End file.
